The Lookout
{| style="width:100%; border:3px solid green;spacing:0px; margin:0px; background-color:darkwhite" cellpadding="7" ' ' 'Welcome to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki' Hello, I am Zion3x, and I Welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! Where you can Write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! This Wiki is For Making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fiction and Role-Play in it's Style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the Wiki, and encourage you to. Motto: Fanon or Canon, We Welcome any Anon!'' '' Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. I will give you rights if you gain my trust. Please read the '''Rules of the Wiki before editing, Thank You for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! ----------- Name and Make your Article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' |- | style="width:50%; border:3px solid green; vertical-align:top; background-color light green; text-align:left" | 'Article News' This is where you can ask an Admin to post your story or character on here is you think it deserves it: *May 8th 2012: Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan has been posted! Please Read! *May 10th 2012: Dragon Ball GY, a Group project by Zion3x, TOAA, anad Kuzey457 has released the Synther Saga! 'Today's Birthday's' Here is where you can put if it is your Birthday! Message an Admin telling if it is going to be yours soon (They may not be active on the day) and they may put it up here. Tell them the Day, your Age (Optional) and a Message with appropirate Words. Good Luck! Today is.....Kuzey457's Birthday! He is 14, Happy Birthday! 'Fanon of the Week' The Fanon of the Week is'' Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan,'' Good Job for it! ' 'Great Fanons *'Dragon Ball GY' *'Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan' *'Dragon Ball Dreams' *'Dragon Ball Galaxies' *'The History of Silver Shenron' 'Page of the Week' Zion (Mid), Is the Page of the Week, Good Job for it! 'User of the Week' The User if the Week is PhantomSilverShenron! ''Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You!'' 'Contest of the Month' This is the Months Contest! ''' After you write the Story (Over 200 Words) You can alert an Admin and we will vote. '''Write a Short Story/Fanon about Vegeta's and Cui's Early life and why they don't like Each other. 'Tournaments' This is the Progress of The Kuzon Games! On 06/5/2012 All Entries must fight the Master, Kuzon. Who ever fights last or Kuzon picks must fight him in a Super Battle, Where you or Kuzon CAN Kill. *??? vs. Kuzon *??? vs. Kuzon *??? vs. Kuzon *??? vs. Kuzon *'??? vs. Kuzon' 'Wiki Chat' You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ | style="width:50%; border:3px solid green; vertical-align:top" | 'Administrative Team' These are the Administrator, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place! *'ZionsBounty' (Founder - Active) (Currently Blocked) *'Kuzey457' (Bureaucrat/Admin - Active) *'Vegito 7900' (Bureaucrat/Admin - Active) *'Goten66' (Bureaucrat/Admin - Active) *[[User:UltimateKamiTenchi| Tenchi]]' '(Administrator/RollBack - Acitve) *' PhantomSilverShenron '(Rollback/Chat Mod - Active) *'Ultimate Domon' (Rollback - Active) ffg dshh ffgfgfgrtrt 'Picture of the Week' This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! 'Video of the Week' This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! 'Weekly Poll' This is the Weekly Poll! Please Vote: Who is your favorite Ginyu Force member? Captain Ginyu Guldo Burter Jeice Recoome Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play